


Dark Prophecy Boys

by Izzymach14



Category: Sally Face (Video Games), South Park
Genre: M/M, South Park AU, crossover couple, immortal kenny meets cursed sal, kenny moves to Nockfell, larry and sal are bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzymach14/pseuds/Izzymach14
Summary: Kenny McCormick moves to Nockfell and becomes entangled with the life of Sal Fisher. Kenny and Sal become fast friends, and together with Larry, the boys are an unstoppable trio. But as things begin to get spooky and Kenny falls faster for Sal, he learns that he is not only one cursed. This is the story of tragic hero boys trying to fight against the eldritch odds.





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya this is just a teaser/set up for an idea that I had with a South Park and Sally Face crossover. The next chapter will be the actual story but I just wanted to see people's feedback first. Since Kenny is this cursed, immortal kid, I thought it would be interesting if he met someone who is equally as tragic and haunted. So let me know what you think! :)

Kenny moves to Nockfell when he is fourteen and at first he’s pissed as hell. His older brother got sick of their parent’s shit and took off in his beater car with Kenny and Karen. It not that Kenny just wants to stay with his friends but he is genuinely terrified of how his curse would be affected if he doesn’t live in South Park. Perhaps the next time he dies, it’ll be for good. But when he looks down at Karen’s hopeful eyes, he sighs and swallows the fear. After all they are moving into a place called Addison Apartments, it’s such a bland name for what Kenny is sure to be a bland place filled with knitting old ladies and crotchety old men. What’s the worst that can happen? 

On their first day of moving into 404, somebody gets murdered down the hall and Kenny hears a knock at their door. 

Him and Sal become instant friends, it hard not to like the little blue dude. He’s genuinely nice and says the funniest shit with the straightest face. It becomes a game between them on who can say the most outrageous stuff without smiling or laughing. Sal has his prosthetic face which gives him an advantage but Kenny has years of practice of saying stupid shit on a daily basis so he would say that they are evenly matched. Once Kenny meets Larry, the three boys are solidified into the ultimate trio with artsy, metal head Larry, tiny, polite, blue gremlin Sal, and lanky, sardonic Kenny. 

Kenny was usually more of a pop music type of guy but overtime he grows to love metal and can be found headbanging with the best of them. He spends most of his time in the basement with Larry and Sal either playing video games or rocking out on the drums for their totally sick rock band, The Face Eaters. Kenny and Larry like to gang up on Sal with the cheesiest puns that they can think of. Their jokes and pranks usually involve lots of props and one liners so corny, Sal will literally hurl his fake eye at Larry and Kenny’s dumb laughing faces as punishment for their terrible dad humor. 

Kenny meets Todd and Ash, while he likes them well enough for Todd reminds him a bit like Kyle and Ash is pretty cool, Larry and Sal are still his main dudes. Kenny has always felt detached from the other kids in South Park, his many deaths always playing in his mind on a constant loop. it hurt too much to let his guard down especially when he knew that at the end of the day, he was going to end up dead. But living in Nockfell, it was like time has moved forward again and Kenny is able to go to bed alive every day. It’s exhilarating and terrifying for once he’s a normal kid with normal friends. He feels a strong connection to Sal, there’s some strange electricity buzzing in his bones that urges him to get closer to the porcelain masked boy. Sal would often radio Kenny every time he has a nightmare and the two boys would either go hang with Larry or sneak onto the fire escape to talk and look at the stars. 

Sal is a beautiful, sad mystery to Kenny. One minute, he’s laughing and teasing Larry and then the next, his eyes would go so dark and sad, and Kenny feels as if he’s staring into the eyes of an ancient grief that’s barely holding on. It’s a feeling that he knows all too well and it makes him to want to get even closer to him because he can’t stand seeing that expression on anyone’s face, especially Sal’s. 

Once the boys start the ghost hunting business, Kenny feels the slight premonition of the darkness that haunts the building. While Kenny’s dying days seem to be over, he’s forever connected to the other side. He can see hazy outlines of the ghosts trapped in the building. Whenever he walks over a certain spot, his mouth is flooded with the coppery taste of blood and his body aches as if he’s been stabbed. Miss Rosenberg’s flat eyes gazes at him as if he’s simply a ghost himself, and while she mutters cryptic stuff about the ancient ones under her breath, Kenny is too scared to go near her for very long. She may have answers to his questions but he isn’t sure if he’s ready to hear the exact truth. 

After the Bologna incident, things change within the group. There’s an overwhelming dread and purpose to shoulder the burden of stopping the terrible evil that sleeps under their feet. Kenny grows closer to Sal as the two boys struggle with their roles of being puppets for the eldritch horrors that are guiding them to their dark destinies. 

Kenny saves up to move Karen out of the cursed apartment building. The kids grow older and at Henry and Lisa’s wedding, Kenny is so happy and tipsy that he spontaneously kisses Sal during their first slow dance. Panic washes away the happiness but as Kenny sputters out apologies, Sal only laughs and lifts up his mask briefly to kiss Kenny back. And that’s it, Kenny’s a goner for this blue boy who can make him laugh so hard that it hurts to breathe, for the one who hushes Kenny’s fears of being forgotten and the one who is so kind and good and so god damn beautiful that Kenny feels like crying and laughing at the same time. Not much changes in their relationship besides more hand-holding, sly grins and cutesy nicknames, and double dates with Todd and Neil. 

Kenny is so happy he feels as if he could float to the moon. They are freshly graduated and he is moving in with Sal. Karen and Kevin are set up in another part of town, away from the Addison Apartments. Larry is moving in with them as well and Ash is coming back to town. Kenny is sure that this is how his life will be from now on, filled with friends, family, metal music and the love of his life. 

But he has forgotten what the embrace of Death has felt like and Death is a possessive, jealous being. Kenny has forgotten that he doesn’t get a happy ending, none of them do. Kenny’s life is shattered with one phone call from Sal and as he races to the apartments, he can feel Death nipping at his heels. He knows that he will die tonight. For the first time in many years, Kenny McCormick will die but the question remains. Will he stay dead?


	2. Adventure To Addison

“Fuck, Karen, who fought in the War of Roses again? Wasn’t it a bunch of pissy Englishmen?”

Kenny frowned and tapped his fingers rhythmically on the wobbly table. His history textbook and notes were spread out around him, a collage of scribbled writing and portraits of stuffy old men glaring at him from his textbook. Fucking bastards, he wished one of them would open their painted mouths and help him write this stupid history report. 

Karen laughed from the living room. “Kenny, we’ve been over this! The War of Roses was between the House of York and……?

“…The Lannisters?”

“That’s Game of Thrones, moron, but you’re on the right track, it’s the House of Lancasters.” 

Kenny groaned and buried his head into his arms. God, fuck this paper and fuck the British, especially their dumb fights and stupid names. He stood up and chucked his history book onto the floor with the rest of junk. Eh, the paper could wait another day or two. Kenny ambled into the living room and threw himself onto the couch, sprawling next to Karen. She turned to look at him, smiling at Kenny’s pouty face. 

“How’s the paper coming, Einstein?” she said teasingly.

Kenny sighed, “It would be going a lot better if the English would use different names instead of naming every bastard, George or Henry. Just once, couldn’t they have named a kid with a cooler name like Jason. But anyway, how the hell do you know so much about the British monarchy? You’re eleven, you weirdo kid” he said turning to squint at his sister. 

Karen huffed and flicked his nose, “Uh, because the British monarchy is totally in right now! Haven’t you seen the newest reality show about Queen Elizabeth? God, she’s such a bad bitch, she flipped off like a whole bunch of reporters at her husband’s funeral and told everyone to kiss her royal ass. Now she’s traveling around London getting into pub fights and gambling away the family jewels. I hope I’m like her when I’m old and wrinkly.” 

Kenny chuckled and shook his head, “’Sure Kiddo, when you’re old and wearing adult diapers, I’ll break you out of the nursing home and we’ll go to Las Vegas to rule the casino scene.” 

Karen grinned and held out her pinky, “Promise?” 

Kenny carefully hooked his pinky around hers, “I promise.” 

The McCormick siblings grinned at each other in unison before flinching as the front door suddenly flew open. Kenny shot to his feet, his arm outstretched in front of Karen as he warily eyed his drunk parents stumbling into the house. Dad stood in the doorway, staring at them with bleary eyes and a tired frown while his Mom took off for the kitchen, stumbling and cursing over the trash on the floor. 

“Alright Kare Bear, off to your room now. I’ll come and get you later for some ice cream,” Kenny whispered to his sister, gently tugging her up from the couch. Karen only nodded, her brown eyes glued nervously to the floor and her shoulders hunched forward as she slowly shuffled away from Kenny. 

He waited until she had left the room before sitting back down onto the couch with a sigh and bringing his knees to his chest. Time to watch the fireworks as always. 

Dad squinted and sniffed the air noisily, “Bitch, the fuck is that smell? You burning something?”

Mom squawked from the kitchen and stumbled back into the living room, holding a joint in one hand and a beer can in the other. “I ain’t cooking anything asshole. Mind your own fucking business,” she snarled at him before taking a long drag and puffing a cloud of smoke into his direction. 

He shook his head like a bull and clenched his fists, his cheeks were flushed pink as he took a step towards her. “What the fuck, did I say about getting into my stash! Get your own weed, bitch.” 

His mom laughed, the grating sounds like shards of glass flying into Kenny’s ear. Someone was going to end up with a black eye. “Try and take it from me, dickhead.” 

Kenny instinctively ducked his head as his Dad launched himself over the couch in one long angry jump. He heard his Mom shriek and run back into the kitchen, where more sounds of broken glass and yells could be heard. 

He hesitantly lifted his head to see his Dad running out of the kitchen like a bat out of hell and his Mom running after him with the coffee pot lifted over her head like she was going to smash out his brains with deluxe expresso beans. His mom launched the coffee pot with all the grace of an Olympic champion where it soared through the air, missing his dad entirely and nailing Kenny right in the face. 

God fucking damn it, Kenny thought as he crashed to the floor, his hand instinctively going to cradle his aching face as the glass coffee pot bounced harmlessly onto the floor next to his head, surprisingly still intact. He could still hear his parent’s angry shrieks, but it was fainter now as if he was on a train getting farther away from his parent’s jeers and screams.

He blinked slowly up at the dingy ceiling, noting the many spider webs and grime that coated it. He should lay on the floor more often. Lots of interesting shapes in the dust. One blob of dust by the ceiling fan looks just like Cartman’s fat ass. He laughed weakly and closed his throbbing eyes, his right side of his face felt like one giant pulsating bruise.

Kenny cracked open his eyes to see Karen’s pale face leaning over him, her long brown hair hung like a curtain of silk around them, shielding Kenny away from everything. He reached up to brush away her tears that had begun to fall. 

“Shhh, don’t cry. Princesses shouldn’t cry,” he cooed and then promptly passed the fuck out in a very manly manner. 

Kenny awoke hours late to the sensation of frozen peas being awkwardly smushed against his face and the sound of Dr. Phil playing faintly in the background. His eyes fluttered open and he groaned as feeling once again came back to his face. Shit, his face felt like he’s been dragged along the highway attached to a semi-truck.

He slowly sat up, tossing the bag of half melting peas next to him and leaned against the couch. Kenny tilted his head back to look at Kevin, his older brother who was huffing away on cigarettes on the couch like a pissed off Thomas the Train. 

“Sup bro,” Kenny mumbled running his hand through his hair. 

Kevin was silent as he grinded his cigarette into the overflowing ashtray and shook his head at Kenny. “What happened this time?” he asked quietly. 

Kenny shrugged, “Same shit as usual except Mom tried to throw the coffee pot and her aim fucking sucks.” 

Kevin sighed and clenched his fists, “You could have died.”

Kenny smiled, “I’ll survive. I always do, don’t I?” 

Kevin shook his head again, “We can’t keep living like this. I had to leave work cause Karen thought they killed you. God, I thought you were dead when I saw you just lying there. I’m not waiting for one of them to kill you or Karen. I’m sick of this shit. We’re leaving tonight.” 

Kenny stiffened, his smile dropping off his face and his eyes wide as he turned to look at his solemn older brother. Kevin’s brown hair was as untidy as ever and he had a scruffy beard beginning to creep up on him, but his eyes were dark and serious as he looked at his younger brother. Kevin was only nineteen, but he was as broad as a mountain with patience that ran a mile deep. He was usually placid and calm but this time he looked properly pissed off. 

“Where would we go?” Kenny whispered, his heart beating frantically in his chest as he couldn’t even believe they were having this conversation. Running away had always been a dream between the McCormick siblings, but it was always just whispered conversations in pillow forts and late-night musings. Kenny had never taken them seriously until now. 

Kevin leaned forward to rest his forearms on his knees and laced his fingers together, “Four hours away from here is a little town called Nockfell. The price of living is real cheap over there and I can find work easy. I even have us a place picked out for us, I talked to the owner while driving home and I’m going to place a deposit down. Ken, you, me, and Karen are leaving tonight.” 

Kenny turned away from his brother’s hopeful face. He had a thousand of excuses and arguments, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it. His brother had made up his mind. He thought of Karen and the way she was practically disappearing into herself. Poor kid didn’t even have any friends at school, just her reality tv shows.  
Kenny was scared, probably more scared than he had ever been his entire life. South Park even with his crappy parents has always meant home to him. To leave everything behind was like jumping into lake with an endless bottom. Who knows what else was out there. But still, he had to for Karen’s sake. Kenny turned back to look at Kevin and nodded.

“Okay, I’m in. Let’s do it.” 

Kevin grinned, his brown eyes lighting up like fireworks. “Atta boy, I knew I can count on you. Go pack your stuff, I’ll help Karen pack her room. We leave in two hours.” 

Kenny got to his feet with a groan and gave a mock salute. “Ay, Ay, Captain. Where’s our folks though?”

Kevin snorted, “They drove to Denny’s and started fighting the in the parking lot. Cops took them away and letting them sleep it off overnight in jail. They won’t miss a thing when they get out.” 

Kenny rolled his eyes and laughed. Of course, why wasn’t he surprised. It didn’t take him very long and in two hours the McCormick siblings were packing their worldly possessions in Kevin’s beater car. 

Kevin got into the driver’s seat and Karen and Kenny slid into the backseat. Karen gazed out the window at their house, her eyes soft and sad. Kenny slung his arm around her shoulders and tugged her close. 

“We’re going on an adventure, Kare bear. It’ll be fun.” 

Karen leaned against Kenny and sighed, “Well at least you don’t have to do your history paper now.” 

Kenny laughed, “Fuck history. Hey how about when we get to the new place, I’ll watch that Queen Elizabeth show with you.”

Karen brightened up and she nodded excitedly. She began to chatter eagerly about the different members of the royal family. Kenny leaned his head against the window, letting his sister’s voice wash over him as he watched the rest of South Park get farther away. 

He’ll have to email the guys when they get to their new place. Stan was at band practice, Kyle was at some debate tournament and who knows what the fuck Cartman was doing. But they’ll understand why he had to leave. At least probably. Ah, well fuck it, he’ll just probably be replaced. Like always. Kenny’s face began to ache, and he closed his eyes for a second. 

“Wakey, Wakey, Sleepy Head! We’re here!” Karen sang loudly in Kenny’s ear.

His eyes shot open and he flinched, pushing away his laughing sister. “Alright, alright, I’m up, you banshee,” he grumbled unbuckling his seat belt and practically falling out of the car. Kenny looked up at their new home.

“Addison Apartments,” he read out loud before shrugging. Seemed alright to him. Just an ordinary apartment for their new ordinary life. No more crazy shit for them, just smooth sailing for now all. Kenny grabbed the handle of his duffle bag and hauled it over his shoulder.

As the McCormicks made their way up the sidewalk and into the building, Kenny felt a cold chill run through his spine as they stepped into the doorway. He shivered and looked around. He thought he had seen something black and shadowy sink into the walls but that was impossible. He was probably just tired. Or had a concussion. 

He shook off the strange feeling of foreboding and followed his brother and sister. Everything was fine. Addison Apartments was going to be the best home that they ever had. He was sure of it.


End file.
